wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
TV and Movies
TV and Movies are fanon pieces of awesomeness that keep our wiki random. Arguably the most popular is The Mario Show, and many of the shows air on the Matt11111 Networks. TV shows *The Mario Show *The Stick Show, *Mario Show Crashed, *The Best Sketch Comedy Ever, *Wacky Waluigi's Wheel of Misfortune, *Matt and the Always Land Guys, *The Candy Rose Sugar Show, *America's Awesomest Home Videos, *How-To with Matt and Locker, *The Random Show of Randomness, *Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Show, *Matt11111 News, *Texting Class, *Wario's Brand New Show, *The Best School Ever, *The Show You Like, *The Auto-Correct Show, *Half-Full House, *Everybody Loves Coke, *Sonic Style, *Music Class *Nerds! *Cooking with Chef Yoshi *Little Pony Unicorn Show, *Ocean Mermaids *Mario Commercials *Waluigi's World *The Super Yoshi Bros. Random Show *Bowser's Game Show *Cooking with Mario (Reserved for Julian, don't touch) *The Cubing Show *The Random Bowser Random Show! *The Guy Show *The Mario Card, Coin, and Cube Show! *Mario's Adventures in Randomness *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! *The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! *The Tate Show *The Luigi Show *Dez and Trish *The Luigi Show (1995-2000, 2008-present) *The Herp and Derp Show (1995-1998, reruns on Awesome Random TV channels 3, 4, 7) *Luke and Logan (1996-2005) *Wario High (1996-2000, 2007-present) *Random Sketch Show (1996-2003) *Max and Brad (1997-2000) *P.E. Chronicles (1997-2004) *Lindy's Restaurants (1997-1999) *Random Masters (1998-2000) *Vocab Mishaps (1998) *The Show Where Nothing is What it Seems (1998-1999) *Ugly People (1998) *The Random Ricky Random Show (1999-present) *Game Ripoff Show (1999-2003) *Everything Fast (1999-2005) *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (2000-present) *Did You Do It? (2000-2006) *Mario High (2000-present) (spinoff of Wario High) *Anthony's Food (2000-2004) *Random Fact Show (2000-2006) *How-To with Luke and Logan (2001-2003) *Who Stole My.... (2001-2004) *Cop Adventures (2001-2009) *The Drake Family (2001-2010) *Mr. Bollox's Mom Show (2002-2005) *Living House Stuff (2002-2004) *Wario's Guide to Life (2003-2006) *The Nick Show (2003-2012) *Weekly Random Olympics (2003-present) *Video Games Become Real (2003-2007) *Crazy Crew (2004-2005) *The Taste Test Show (2004-2008) *Really Short Shorts (2004) *How NOT To with Luigi (2005-2007) *Nick and Oliver (2005-2010) *The Siri Show (2006-present) *iMatt (2006-present) *Birthday Sentence Makers (2006-2007) *Lotsa 9,000's (2007) *Science Experiments: The Show (2007-2009) *Everybody Loves Mario (2007-present) *UnMagic with Mario (2008-2010) *Mac's Tips and Tricks (2008-2009) *Not a Smosh Ripoff Show (2009-present) *Camping with Mario (2009-present) *Luigi High (2009-2011) (spinoff of Wario High) *The Random Dora Random Show (2010-2012) *New App Show (2010-present) *Life of a McDonald's Employee (2010-2014) *World Records Gone Wild! (2011-present) *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (2011-2011) *Exploding Stuff (2012-2013) *Draw Something Random (2012-present) *Matt and Nick (2013-present) *The Charlie Show (2013-2015) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Series (2014-present) *Magic with Wario *Mickey Mouse Random! *Talking Dog Family Show (TBA) *Just Because *The Stupid Show *Game Rippers *The Mr. Bollox Show! (2009-present) *The Life of Mario (2009-2011) *Grady and John (2009-2010) *Mr. Marlio's Show (2009-present) *Willy and Wally (2010) *The Wario Show (2010-present) *Mr. Bollox's Mom Show (2010-2011 in reruns) *Epic Show of Epicness (2010-2014) *Fat Guy Club (2011, 2013-2014) *The People Chat (2011-present) *Random News (2011) *Mario At The Movies (2011-2013) *The Show Consisting Entirely of YouTube Videos (2012-present) *Life At Oxnard (2012-2013) *Let's Play With Mario and Friends (2012-present) *Mike and Nick (2013) *Matt and Anthony (2013-present) *The Waluigi Show (TBA) *Waluigi High (TBA) *Peach High (TBA) *Daisy High (TBA) *The Epicly Random Show (TBA) *The Bowser Show (TBA) *Matt's Random World (2014-present, 1, 5, 6, 7) *Song Translators (2014-present, 2, 3, 4, 6) *The Totally Legit Corner Store (2014-present, 1, 4, 7) *Funny Show (2014-present, 3, 5) *The Super Sonic Bros. Sonic Show (2014-present, 2, 6, 7) *Mario's Better Guide to Life (2014-present, 4) *Toad's World (2014-present, 1, 6) *The Adventures of Mario and Wario * Life in Las Vegas (2014-present, 2, 3, 4) * ART Network News (2014-present, 1, 2, 3, 6, 7) * ART Brief Weather (2014-present, 1, 2, 6, 7) * The New Family (2014-present, 2, 3, 4, 6) Movies *Matt's Random Movie *Toilets: The Movie *459 Kids, 69 Moms, 1 Dad *Toilets 2 *The Mario Show Random Movie *You're Welcome *The Incredible Floating Man *Eleventy-Seven *Wario's Brand New Movie *Weatherman *Waluigi's World: The Movie Channels *Matt11111 Channel *Matt22222 Channel *GSF Channell *Firefly Channel *AnthonyDaChannel *Matt11111 Sports *Matt11111 Sports 2 *Mario-Sonic Channel *Waluigi Channel *Epic Random TV * Canal Battery *Awesome Sports Network *Random Network *Fairly Odd Channel *Random Channel *Awesome Random TV **ART1 **ART2 **ART3 **ART4 **ART5 **ART6 **ART7 *Toad TV Radio stations *WMARIO *Wario Radio *Mario Music Radio Category:Randomness Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Series Category:Movies Category:TV Category:Television shows Category:Mario